


A woman’s worth

by katiebuttercup



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Pre threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: Athelsa has never seen a woman like Lagertha before, so it shouldn’t be such a surprise that Athelsa has never felt such feelings
Relationships: Athelstan/Lagertha (Vikings), Athelstan/Lagertha/Ragnar Lothbrok
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A woman’s worth

Athelsa has never seen a woman like Lagertha before. Where she comes from women are weak and submissive confined to the home, to the cradle. Lagertha is a warrior, as much as Ragnar. Sometimes Athelsa thinks that perhaps she is a better warrior then Ragnar though she knows better then to say so. 

Lagertha is beautiful but so are other women Athelsa has known. Lagertha’s beauty is savage, wild and untamed. Her hair is braided though not for fashion but as a statement of her prowess as a shieldmaiden. 

Athelsa realises she is staring when Lagertha stops teaching Gyda her forms and smirks at Athelsa, not unlike her husband’s. It’s full of promises she knows Lagertha is perfectly willing to follow through with and heat coils within Athelsa’s body. 

“Come take a turn, priestess!” Lagertha calls, and Athelsa has never really thought about how difficult temptation could be to resist until she’s been stolen away from England. Now she feels tested every day. 

“No...” Athelsa protests, “I would be on the ground in seconds...” 

She realises her misstep when Lagertha’s smirk widens and she swings the axe as if it were nothing more then a branch. Athelsa is mesmerised by the muscles flexing under the cloth. 

“You would be wise to learn how to defend yourself,” Lagertha says, “Gyda cannot always be here to protect you,”

It’s a joke so old it no longer hurts and Athelsa smiles easily but a moment later it falls away when Gyda is called away to the house and suddenly she is alone with Lagertha. 

“It needn’t be a chore, think of it as experience. There is very little difference sometimes between fighting and fucking,” Lagertha says conversationally. “I could show you. Or perhaps you would prefer Ragnar?”

She’s blushing so hard Athelsa can’t believe that the snow around them hasn’t melted. Every day Athelsa can feel her resistance slipping away and she knew they knew.

“Or both of us,” Lagertha is close to her now, a huntress and yet when she traces Athelsa’s cheek the touch is gentle and womanly. Athelsa swallows hard. 

“The offer still stands,” she says softly, “it will always stand.” 

And then she walks away.


End file.
